This invention relates to a process for inhibiting certain enzymic activity by exposing the enzyme, in an acidic-aqueous solution, to the action of a water-soluble sulfonated polymer. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for inhibiting the activity of pepsin comprising treating the pepsin with a water-soluble sulfonated polystyrene in an aqueous medium at a pH level of less than 5.0. It is due to their outstanding pepsin inhibitory ability, as exemplified hereinbelow, that the sulfonated polystyrene herein are contemplated for use as anti-ulcerogenic agents.
The term "pepsin" is intended to include all of the proteolytic enzymes of the proteinase (Endopeptidase) class of compounds which are most active at acidic pH levels (pH 1-5) and are normally capable of functioning as catalysts in the hydrolysis of proteins. These enzymes are normally found in the gastric mucosa of higher animals and are secreted in gastric juice. Pepsin is also prepared commercially from the gastric mucosa of livestock.
Although various polyelectrolytes such as amulose sulfate, amylopectin sulfate, polyvinyl sulfate and hyaluronic acid are mentioned in the literature as enzyme inhibitors, we have now found a product which is much more efficient as a pepsin inhibitor.